The present invention claims priority benefits under 35 xc2xa7119 of Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-138931, this application of which is incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus of an automobile. More particularly, it relates to a column assist type electric power steering apparatus that obtains a steering assist force by an electric motor attached to a steering column.
2. Description of Related Arts
In this type of electric power steering apparatus, an electric motor is attached to a steering column, so that vibration from the electric motor is liable to be easily transmitted to the whole steering column.
Furthermore, a knee protector for preventing the legs and the knees of a driver from striking against the steering apparatus may, in some cases, be attached to the steering column.
Generally, the knee protector is attached to the steering column through a bracket fixed to the steering column. Consequently, the knee protector easily resonates by the vibration from the electric motor. As a result, the knee protector may, in some cases, produce an abnormal sound.
There is a fear that not only the knee protector but also a functional component fixed to the steering column resonates to produce an abnormal sound.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned technical problems and to provide an electric power steering apparatus capable of reducing the production of an abnormal sound by restraining resonance.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, an electric power steering apparatus comprising a steering column, and an electric motor, provided in the steering column, for producing a steering assist force further comprises a member, provided in the steering column, to which vibration from the electric motor is transmitted, and a dynamic damper for restraining resonance of the member to which the vibration is transmitted.
According to the present embodiment, the resonance of the member to which the vibration is transmitted can be restrained by the dynamic damper, thereby making it possible to reduce the production of an abnormal sound by the resonance.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.